Playboy
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Panther Caroso, el casanova intergaláctico nos muestra como lleva su vida, siguiendo la filosofía de lo que el llama ser un "playboy". Un summary más extenso dentro. :D


Bueno hacia mucho tiempo que tenia este fic en la línea de los fics en espera, afortunadamente ya llevaba escrita una gran parte, pero no sabia como continuarla, hasta hoy que le vi la forma final y lo termine.

Importante es saber de que va este fic, principalmente va dirigida a los chicos y no tanto a las chicas, debido a que el tema principal es sobre nuestro querido Felino Panther Caroso y su pasión por conquistar a las chicas. Tomando este punto como referencia decidí hacer una historia en la que este personaje (que de hecho es uno de mis preferidos en el universo de Star Fox, digo es un felino, es una pantera, es sensual, casanova, y buen piloto de wolfen que mas se puede pedir) nos enseñe las artimañas de las que se vale para lograr acostarse con una chica. Es por eso que recomiendo mas este fic al publico masculino, aunque como todo la ultima decisión es la del lector.

Así que ya usando esta introducción como prologo continuemos al fic, no sin antes avisar que:

Los personajes usados en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia y corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es realizada sin ningún fin lucrativo, ni con la finalidad de denigrar a ninguna persona moral o física que se encargue de la distribución de los videojuegos.

* * *

Playboy

Ahh ser un playboy … ser un playboy es algo difícil ¿verdad?... eso fue lo que me preguntaron hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ya hace mucho tiempo y seguramente si alguien me lo preguntara otra vez la respuesta seria la misma de aquella vez: Es difícil para los pseudo playboys…o para los perdedores.

¿Porque habría de ser así mi respuesta?, no existe ni siquiera un porque cuando es verdad … y claro que es la verdad, he vivido gran parte de mi vida como un playboy y se sin dudar que la vida de un playboy es fácil. estoy dispuesto a hablar sobre mi vida y de paso darles unas pequeñas lecciones a esos chicuelos que quieren ser playboys o que se están iniciando en ser un playboy… pero empecemos por lo básico: mi nombre.

Mi nombre es Panther Caroso, vivo en un chiquero prácticamente, mi departamento es muy pequeño y encontraras en varias ocasiones ropa tirada por aquí y por allá. Y así como seguramente pensarían que soy un desordenado pensaran que no tengo el… por así llamarlo "touch" con las féminas, pero eso es una total equivocación, digo el hecho de que mi casa sea una pocilga no significa absolutamente nada… de hecho no me preocupo tanto por mi casa jejeje, mas cuando pocas veces duermo en ella… y aquí es donde viene la PRIMERA lección: no debes de darle gran importancia al lugar donde vives si pocas veces duermes en tu casa. Ahora, no me preocupo tanto por el lugar donde vivo, porque se de antemano que si salgo por las noches ( y salgo casi diario por las noches) terminare en la cama de alguna gatita, zorrita, conejita, perrita… entre otras razas de féminas de Corneria , ustedes saben, pero antes de llegar a ese punto en el que no te importa dormir en tu casa debes de saber jugar tus cartas, he visto a varios perdedores salir con las manos vacías y con una bofetada en su rostro en su deliberado intento por buscar sexo con una nena… aunque en lo personal creo que se merecen mas que eso, pero esa no es mi función ¿cierto?

En fin, vamos a la parte fundamental de todo esto.

* * *

DIME COMO VISTES Y TE DIRE SI PUEDES

Parte esencial de todo el ritual del cortejo es la forma en la que vistes, ir a un club nocturno, antro o incluso a una fiesta (obviamente entrando como si fueras un invitado, lo he hecho varias veces) sin las ropas adecuadas te restara puntos, mas si eres un tipo feo… como uhmm no se, Leon Powalski, Wolf O'Donnell , Fox Mc Cloud, Falco Lombardi o Slippy Toad, tal vez me salga un poco del tema con esto pero es IMPORTANTE y representa un ejemplo claro, todos los tipos que mencione hace rato son tipos poco agraciados, feos pues, pero aun tienen dos cosas que pueden cambiar esa desventaja… en si tres: La forma de vestir, ser divertido y negar que te importe solo el T.P que es lo mismo que Trasero y Pechos. Obviamente esos tipos no tienen esos puntos a su favor, así que sus vidas jamás tendrán la clase de emociones que tiene la mía.

Pero volvamos a la forma de vestir ¿creen que alguna nena les haría caso si van harapientos con pantalones entubados de mezclilla deslavados y una playera con cualquier logo de una marca famosa de patinetas, o algún videojuego ó quizás alguna marca famosa de ropa? ¿les harían caso con una playera de algún equipo de soccer ó americano y pantalones holgados? Para nada, hasta a mi me daría asco (y eso que la parte de los hombres se la dejo a Wolf), para empezar debes de saber vestir y de entender a las mujeres. Cada que una mujer va a ver una película de acción (jamás lleven a una chica a ver una película de acción a menos de que ella la quiera ver… obviamente este es un consejo es para los idiotas que no son playboys, esos asquerosos románticos pues…) a quien le hacen mas caso ¿al tipo varonil y adulto o al chaval desnutrido y sin sentido de la moda para caballeros?, la respuesta a esa pregunta (y con los años que llevo como playboy) se responde 97% con el tipo varonil y adulto, entonces lo que haremos es copiar o simular ser personas mayores de edad, ¿como logramos eso?, primero que nada quítate esos asquerosos tenis y ponte unos zapatos incluso podrías usar mocasines, pero los zapatos siempre son mas validos y dan mas puntos. ¿Como deben de estar las agujetas puestas? Como buen caballero deben de estar cruzadas de forma horizontal, nada de zigzag, como si fueran solo líneas horizontales. ¿El color de los zapatos? Siempre debe de combinar con la ropa que te pondrás, así que pasemos a la ropa de una vez, eso si sin olvidar que si usas zapatos deberás de usar calcetines que combinen también con el calzado.

Ya aclaramos el punto del calzado, pero si sigues usando unos pantalones de mezclilla clara o deslavada con los zapatos ¿cómo te podrán ver? Como un perdedor que ni siquiera sabe vestirse obviamente, digo… ¿pantalones de mezclilla clara con zapatos negros? Que asco… entonces ponemos en el olvido esos pantalones ( o bien si no ponerlos en el olvido evitarlos por lo menos cuando vas a salir de cacería ) y los cambiamos por pantalones de tela de gabardina, pana, o de lana incluso, yo por lo personal prefiero pantalones de gabardina ya sea café, beige, o gris. Después de haber cambiado tus pantalones de mezclilla podrás ver un cambio positivo (es mas invitaría a los chicos que siguen estos consejos a verse en un espejo).

Ahora, ya con estos cambios hechos podemos pasar a la parte superior del cuerpo, las playeras son para usarlas en la playa o para andar por las calles en un día caluroso de 40 grados a la sombra, no para que las uses por la noche en un club nocturno, así que quedan descartadas las playeras… bueno no todas, hay playeras tipo polo que quedan bien con el calzado y pantalones adecuados, si tienen una playera tipo polo que pueda combinar con el calzado y con los pantalones adelante, pero en lo personal prefiero usar camisas tipo sport y si se da la ocasión incluso una de vestir. Es importante también hacer a un lado toda estúpida imagen que te ligue a una religión, grupo de rock o ideología política, así que si tienen algo así en el cuello quítenselo. Y lo digo por experiencia propia, alguna vez (hace muchos ayeres) una nena se aparto de mi al ver que en mi cuello colgaba una imagen religiosa porque ella no era afín a la religión que yo profesaba (algo estúpido, pero que en realidad sucede, créanme) la moraleja para mi : no lleves nada alrededor del cuello. Aunque esto también aplica por si llevas pulseras o algo por el estilo.

En fin, ya listo y bien arreglado en cuanto a ropa podemos pasar a otro punto importante: el peinado. Nunca hacen falta los tipos ridículos que llevan un peinado puntiagudo y con bastante gel, me ha tocado ver de todo tipo, zorros con crestas, lobos con crestas (si saben a quienes me estoy refiriendo) incluso he visto linces con crestas o peinados puntiagudos ¿crees que las ropas que portas ahora van ad hoc con tu peinado? O mas claro ¿ el tipo guapo de la película se peinaba como esos ridículos? ¡Jamás! El peinado de un caballero (en este caso de un playboy) debe de ser poco saturado de gel, debe de ser un peinado elegante y varonil a la vez. Y es que vamos un peinado saturado con gel y que parezca cresta te hará ver como uhmm no se un gallo, un pavo real o algún tipo de ave asquerosa con cresta(por cierto no me gustan las aves) entonces si sueles usar peinados así olvídate de dormir fuera de tu casa esta noche, es mas prepara de una vez tu cama y varios litros de helado, perdedor. Un ultimo punto en la cuestión del cabello es que no uses cabello largo, mal si llevas cabello largo, las mujeres prefieren mas el cabello corto.

Entonces ya tenemos varios puntos cumplidos, zapatos, pantalones, camisa y un buen peinado, pero falta algo sin duda: la loción. ¿Que tipo de loción se debe de usar? Cualquier tipo de loción es buena mientras no sea loción o colonia barata, obviamente no sabes cual será el impacto que ocasionara el olor de esa loción con la nena que tengas enfrente, por eso trata de que el olor de la loción no sea común (pudo haber tenido un ex novio que usara una loción muy común y el resultado en la cama seria que te llamaran Panther en vez de tu nombre) y de preferencia un olor fresco, lo suficiente como para que las nenas piensen que es un olor tan fresco como para que vivas en una pocilga. Ahora que ya sabemos que loción usaremos pasamos a proporcionarla en el cuerpo ¿es necesario esto? Si, si es necesario tomamos la loción y esparcimos unas tres rociadas en el pecho (JAMAS rocíen en el cuello) y una ultima rociada en el Big Ben, no les gustaría que esa parte intima huela mal ¿o si? Ahora algo que también debemos de tener en cuenta es la ropa intima, a mi en lo personal me gusta usar ropa intima ajustada, pero también hay otro tipo de ropa intima novedosa: las tangas para hombres. No debemos de espantarnos ante el nombre (cuando a mi me hablaron sobre estas también me espante con el nombre) mas bien debemos de darles una oportunidad y es que son asombrosas después de todo, la magia de esta ropa intima es que ajusta todo tu paquete (testículos y pene) y lo centra en una sola zona para que parezca que tienes un pene del tamaño de la Great Fox; aunque por esta ocasión no la usare, pero créanme que funciona esa tanga.

Ahora y después de todo esto puedes mirarte al espejo, si el resultado es como queremos que sea veras en el espejo a un verdadero hombre, aparentaras mas años a veces o tal vez te veras mas joven, pero con estilo y elegancia aparte de un buen olor, pero eso solo fue la primera parte. Listo lo anterior podemos pasar a la siguiente escena no sin antes aclarar que también se vale usar traje al vestir, siempre y cuando no se vea chapado a la antigua porque puede caer en lo ridículo mas si vas a un lugar como al que iremos.

* * *

DONDE ESTAN LOS MEJORES

Oh vida nocturna, la vida nocturna se rige por el lugar al que iras, para eso debes de tener una idea de que lugar es al que asistirás, ¿pero como sabes a que lugar asistirás? Si eres inteligente como yo iras a la zona de bares y antros mas cercano de tu ciudad, harás lo que yo estoy haciendo (estar de pie ante una multitud enorme de tipos y nenas esperando entrar al antro que mas les guste) y buscaras aquel en el que estén las nenas mas sexys de todas, obviamente te costara bastante decidirte por uno pero siempre encontraras aquel en el que esta la nena que mas te haya llamado la atención.

En mi en mi caso preferiré aquel en el que vi a una hermosa gatita blanca, yummy yummy.

* * *

LA LIEBRE Y EL CAZADOR

Ok, ya dentro del antro o del bar al que hayas entrado encontraras a varias nenas, pero es muy importante conocer el tipo de nenas que viene por acá y con ellos hago referencia a el como vienen: las que vienen con el perdedor de su novio, las que vienen con sus amigos, las que vienen con sus amigas y las que vienen solas. Empecemos por el principio ¿ok?, las que vienen con el perdedor de su novio no se ni para que vengan, así que las descartamos no sin antes darnos cuenta del porque sabemos que vienen con sus novios es obvio porque son la única pareja que se besa y se abraza así nos damos cuenta de que son novios y que no son aquellos que apenas se conocieron, así que queda totalmente descartado cortejarlas; las que vienen con sus amigos vienen porque seguramente a alguno de sus amigos le gusta, pero no te detengas playboy solo le gusta aun se las puedes quitar si sabes jugar; las que vienen con sus amigas uuuuuuuhhh esas son las mejores pero las mas difíciles de todas… obviamente son difíciles si quieres llevártelas a todas a tu cama (que en varias ocasiones me ha sucedido, How many ladies in the house?) ahora si solo quieres una en especial no será difícil; Finalmente tenemos a las que vienen solas, y aquí quiero dejar en claro que el cortejo de todos los tipos anteriores de nenas siguen el patrón de la que vienen solas, solo necesitas sacarlas de su grupo y listo. Aunque me gustaría explicar mas a fondo el como cortejar a todos los tipo de nenas por razones de tiempo solo podre explicar el cortejo con las que vienen solas.

* * *

LAS MIRADAS

Antes y en el momento en que hayas entrado al bar o antro deberás de caminar de forma segura (algo común en mi)

¡JAMAS escondas tus manos en los bolsillos! Si haces eso tu lenguaje corporal indicara que eres alguien que no se abre a nada o incluso que eres alguien inseguro y obviamente no queremos eso ¿o si?. lo siguiente es tu postura debes de pararte recto, con esto no solo levantaras y te veras mas alto si no que darás a entender que eres alguien que confía en si mismo y que sabe lo que quiere. También hay otra parte fundamental en el leguaje corporal : tu hocico, no solo debiste de haberte cepillado bien el hocico antes de salir si no que también tienes que tener la quijada suave y reposando, eso también significa que eres alguien seguro de si mismo.

Lo anterior es solo el como debes de comportarte, pero el primer indicador de que llevas las cosas bien y que hiciste bien al hacer tus combinaciones con la ropa es que las nenas se te quedaran viendo por un rato, no por segundos pero si por un rato… y tal vez no todas las nenas se te quedaran viendo, pero si una gran mayoría(y eso es llevar ya las de ganar). Un punto que tienes que tener en cuenta con todo esto de las miradas es que aunque ya se te hayan quedado viendo no cometas el grandísimo error de quedárteles viendo por grandes ratos a menos de que ellas hagan lo mismo, ¿a que me refiero con esto? Fácil, si se te quedan viendo por varios segundos lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguirles el juego, pero si solo te miran un rato y luego te quitan la mirada lo mas prudente seria que hicieras lo mismo, porque si te les quedas viendo fijamente después de que te hayan quitado la mirada y te vuelvan a mandar una mirada pensaran sin duda que eres un tipo urgido, con poca confianza y que busca que ella haga todo por ti; así que si te quitan la mirada haces lo mismo, sencillooooo ¿no creen?.

Bien ya llevamos unas cuentas cosas con nosotros y las miradas y estamos a punto de terminar con este punto, pero es necesario que aprendamos que así como hay nenas que mantienen la mirada fija en ti y que hay quienes te quitan la mirada falta introducir las que se deciden por un pequeño jugueteo de miradas, ¿cómo va esto? De la siguiente manera: te miran, te quitan la mirada y luego te vuelven a ver, ¿lindo jugueteo no? Cuando tu perdedor encuentres a una nena haciendo este pequeñito juego (al que yo llamo las miradas) puedes hacer dos cosas : seguirle el juego hasta que ella se vaya (algo que seria un indicador de que eres un perdedor) o seguirle el juego por un momento y luego acercártele, obviamente mi apoyo siempre va ligado a esta ultima propuesta.

Pero aquí no termina todo este ajetreo de las miradas (y aquí vamos con la parte final de las miradas). La mirada es sin duda (lo ha sido para mi en tantos años) la clave para enloquecer a las mujeres, así que busca una forma de hacer que tu mirada sea penetrante pero no hostil ¿ok?. Perooo ¿qué acaso piensas que tu simple mirada va hacerlas enloquecer? Para nada, debes de mostrar también tu sonrisa (mi sonrisa encantadora siempre me ha ayudado), es muy importante la sonrisa por todo lo que transmite, transmite seguridad, simpatía, y encanto sin duda (mas si tienes una dentadura blanca y casi perfecta como la mía) pregunto nuevamente ¿Fox (de la ex de este perdedor hablare mas tarde) , Wolf, Leon, Falco o Slippy tenían una sonrisa encantadora o siquiera un mirada penetrante como la mía? Lo dudo, por eso sus vidas (como ya he dicho antes) serán aburridas hasta su muerte.

Igualmente es valido, bastante valido que sonrías al ver a una linda nena mientras vas caminando, esto lo digo por que es algo que yo acostumbro hacer y pocas veces me ha fallado.

* * *

ELÍGEME

Bien no nos hagamos tontos chicos, estamos buscando dormir en la cama de alguien mas ¿pero eso es lo que en realidad queremos? Que aburrido seria si quisiéramos eso, digo, si quisiéramos dormir en la cama de alguien mas lo mejor seria llamarle a un amigo y le decimos que si nos da asilo en su casa; lo que buscamos en realidad es sexo ¿no? Si buscamos eso entonces lo que haremos ya dentro del antro o bar es lo siguiente, síganme.

Primero, buscamos la barra del antro ( si no hay barra buscaremos una silla vacía, pero prefiero la barra, puedes recargarte si no hay bancos donde sentarse) o del bar y pedimos algo de alcohol, una cerveza esta bien (si no bebes alcohol puedes pedir algo que simule que tenga alcohol, un refresco de sabor en vaso por ejemplo) pero no te encorves ni te le quedes mirando al barman (no quieres que piensen que eres un raro como Wolf ¿o si? ) date la vuelta, toma tu bebida tranquilamente y busca alguna nena que te mire espontáneamente y por supuesto muéstrate relajado.

Segundo, no te desesperes si ninguna nena se te queda viendo (algo de lo que por supuesto en estos momentos no carezco), tomate tu tiempo y de igual forma busca alguna nena que se vea mas liberal, ya saben que use falda, deje entre ver su bra, vista un vestido de una sola pieza, o deje ver su escote, ¿por qué? Porque es mas probable que no sean nenas cerradas o conservadoras, por lo tanto no se cerraran a tener sexo esta noche ¿por qué creen que me fije tanto en la gatita de hace rato? No es solo porque es sexy, es también por las ropas que esta usando, ella es blanca, y usa un bellísimo vestido rosa de una sola pieza con espalda descubierta que me deja poco a la imaginación; sobra decir que tiene tooooodos los atributos que me encantan en una nena, puedo decir sin dudar que el T.P de esta nena perfecto para mi.

Tercero, si de plano no se te quedan viendo lárgate de ese lugar y busca uno nuevo en donde si te miren, si ni cambiándote de lugar te hacen caso puedes hacer tres cosas: recurrir a la baja practica de quedárteles viendo a ellas, acercárteles disimuladamente y comenzar el cortejo o darte por vencido y regresar a tu casa, no te sientas mal, ya habrá otro día, no te preocupes… aunque obviamente eso no me ocurre a mi… y si así me sucediera en estos momentos ya saben cual seria la opción que tomaría ¿no?

Cuarto, ok, ya sabes que hay una (o varias) nenas observándote, si son varias nenas las que te están observando lo mejor seria que eligieras a una sola para evitarte complicaciones ¿ok? El que caza liebre y conejo se queda sin comida, aunque ciertamente es algo oportuno si varias chicas te han observado, así tienes mas opciones por si alguna chica te llega a "batear".

Quinto, ya que te hayas decidido por una empezara lo mejor; las miradas aparecerán, sigue todo lo que te he dicho acerca de las miradas, levántate de tu asiento y ve sin titubear hacia donde se encuentra ella, no por titubear vas a caminar como robot así que camina seguro de ti mismo, que no te importe si te empujan mientras vas por ella (eso hará que piense que lo que mas te importa en esos momentos es ella) tu sigue tu camino.

Siguiendo estos consejos pasaremos a lo siguiente… mientras tanto y para ejemplificar el siguiente punto me acercare a aquella sexy gatita blanca (que desde hace mucho se me ha quedado viendo)

* * *

ENTRE GUASA Y RISA …

El abordaje a una nena, chicos es fácil , muchos se complican la existencia pensando que es lo mas difícil ¿pero qué idiota puede pensar eso? , es lo mas fácil de todo solo tienes que saber abordarlas bien (tal y como lo estoy haciendo yo en estos momentos) tienes que caminar recto y seguro de ti mismo, eso ya lo sabemos así que palomeamos ese punto, mírala de una forma penetrante mientras te le acercas, eso ya también lo sabemos así que lo palomeamos, solo que esta, la mirada que hacemos mientras nos acercamos la debemos de profundizar mas de tal modo que piense la nena a la que nos estamos acercando que vamos por ella y no nos detendremos para nada. Si hacemos bien estos pasos la respuesta de la nena que tenemos frente a nosotros será que se toque el cabello como si lo estuviera peinando, te evitara la mirada, se notara nerviosa también (tal y como lo esta haciendo esta hermosa gatita frente a mi) je y lo primero que me imagino es que su inconsciente esta diciéndole algo como : ¡debes de arreglarte el cabello YA!

Lo que sigue de todo esto es sentarse alado de esta nena o en su defecto pararse enfrente de ella (en caso de que ella no este sentada, claro esta). Muchos me preguntaran si para sentarse alado de una nena se debe de preguntar primero si uno puede sentarse a su lado, mi respuesta es NO, eres un macho alfa, sabes lo que quieres, no vas a preguntarle ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? ¿no verdad? Acaso le vas a preguntar después : ¿puedo besarte? Seguramente no, y no lo harás porque si preguntas una tontería como esa lo que va a suceder es que esa nena piense que jamás tendrás iniciativa en una futura relación (cosa que los playboys no queremos, pero hacemos como si pudiera suceder; recuerden: playboy = algo de una noche, algo ocasional, pero jamás somos de una relación).

Bien, continuemos, llegas, te sientas alado de esa preciosa nena (Hello White cutie kitty ) ¿y luego? ¿qué vas a hacer? Esto es importante, vamos a hablar fluidamente, lo mas fluidamente que podamos (hablar fluidamente es una de mis especialidades) ¿pero de que vamos a hablar? Buena pregunta, tenemos que dar una buena impresión pero no debemos de decir algo como : hola que guapa que estas nena(eso déjenlo para los playboys de categoría como yo y que pueden empezar sin rodeo alguno). Nada de eso, empezamos por algo gentil y sin mucha importancia, chequen como le hablo a esta hermosa nena.

-Hola…

Paremos aquí el tiempo por un momento, cualquier tipo random le diría a una nena : Hola amiga , ¿como estas?, sin duda, pero la cuestión aquí es que no soy un random cualquiera y ustedes tampoco quieren ser randoms ¿o si?, entonces empezamos por presentarnos nosotros mismos, cosa que no es muy común que suceda, lo cual puede darnos una buena imagen ya que se notara que somos poco comunes. Continuemos.

-Hola, me llamo Panther, disculpa la molestia, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar y no conozco a nadie ¿tu vienes muy seguido por aquí?

-Ah, Hola je este, no, no vengo muy seguido por aquí…

- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí?

-Si, de hecho es la primera vez que vengo por aquí

-Ya tenemos algo en común no te parece

Otra pausa aquí, esa ruptura de la fluidez al hablar se debe a que no se su nombre, así que dejamos que esta Hello Kitty crecida nos diga su nombre… por cierto, cuando hablen con la nena que tengan enfrente no cometan el error de guardarse las manos en los bolsillos o cruzarse de brazos, busquen de cualquier modo tener las manos y brazos sueltos, sin agarrarse a nada en especial, transmitan la seguridad que hay en ustedes.

-jejejejejeje, si

-por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Christine

-¿Christine? Que bonito nombre, justo como quien lo porta

Pausa. Ya que conocemos su nombre podemos continuar con mejor fluidez, pero siempre teniendo en mente que queremos transmitir seguridad a aquella persona con la que estamos.

Pero ahora vamos a un punto de alta tensión amigos, vamos a esto, el hecho de que una chica este sola y no venga con acompañante no significa que no tenga una pareja estable (o inestable) para ejemplo debo de recurrir a una escena que tuve hace mucho tiempo, empiezo con la respuesta que me dio esta chica tras preguntarle si tenia novio, chequen:

-Oh… si, tengo novio

Paremos aquí, tiene novio pero no esta ahí con ella la siguiente pregunta debería de ser algo parecido a esto:

-Genial, eso es bueno –Paremos otra vez aquí, tras esta respuesta puedes dejarla sola con la excusa de que vas al baño, oooo puedes seguir intentando con ella si sabes de antemano que su novio no esta por ahí, ya sabrán cual es mi respuesta

-Relativamente

Detengámonos nuevamente aquí, ¿que chica puede arrojar una respuesta así? Solo una que tiene problemas con su novio ¿no es así?, continuemos

-Yo supongo que es bueno, aunque no entiendo su irresponsabilidad al dejar salir sola a una chica tan linda como tu

Y la respuesta de una chica a este comentario debería de ser como lo que aquella nena me dijo después.

-jejeje gracias…

Claro, ese "jejeje gracias" podría no parecer una respuesta que nos de ánimos, pero debemos de ver mas allá de lo que significa. Significa no solo que le estoy recordando al inútil de su novio, significa que hay un VERDADERO HOMBRE (como yo por supuesto)que se preocupa por ella, y sin duda pensó mas eso ultimo cuando le dije :

-Digo, si tu fueras mi novia no te dejaría salir sola y mucho menos que te murieras de aburrimiento sola.

-Awwww que lindo

Y así y con algo mas de pasión y de directas indirectas paso lo que ya sabemos que sucedió, aquel día hice que aquella chica considerara cortar a su novio, mas que nada por la maestría sexual que tengo. Perooooo esa es otra cosa y usualmente lo mejor es que si una chica te dice que tiene novio te apartes de ella, esto de insistir con las chicas comprometidas solo lo hacen los playboys expertos como yo, además nada te asegura que la chica que puedas cortejar tenga problemas con su novio.

Pero bueno, continuemos en lo que dejamos pendiente con Hello Cutie Kitty.

-y tu como te llamas

-Christine

-jejejeje lindo nombre, justo como su portadora.

-Je, Gracias

-Oh no, no hay nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad...

Bueno aquí podemos terminar esta frase con algo mas directo, ustedes eligen, yo por mi parte diría algo como: solo digo la verdad, y es que honestamente hace rato te vi y me pareces muy atractiva. Algo así podría ir bien, depende de lo que elijas, por lo pronto me gustaría hacerlo un poco mas lento (aunque no es mi estilo).

-Oh no, no hay nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad, pero en fin ¿te gusta el ambiente del lugar?

-Si, de hecho, por eso me llamo la atención el lugar

-Ya veo ¿Te gusta la música electrónica?

-Bastante, es una de mis preferidas

Una nueva pausa aquí; hablar de temas como el ambiente del lugar es algo muy básico, pero se empieza por cosas básicas, además de que es tema de conversación que nos puede llevar a algo más.

-Genial, a mi también me gusta mucho la música electrónica, de hecho es uno de mis géneros favoritos, pero mas que escucharlo me gusta bailarlo, ¿bailas?

Eeek mentira, me gusta la electrónica, pero jamás la consideraría como uno de mis géneros favoritos. Pero en fin… sobra decir que esta charla no se tiene por que ajustar siempre a todas las nenas a las que te acerques, mas que nada por que todas son diferentes, no obstante es importante que tengas algo de que conversar, no te quedes callado y habla fluidamente.

También, es importante sacar a bailar a las chicas, baila con ellas mas que nada por que a ellas les gustan los hombres que bailen con ellas (psssst yo lo veo mas que nada como una muestra del macho para enseñarles parte de lo que podría hacer en la cama ) aparte de que te ayuda a intimar con ellas, puedes tocarlas, aunque eso si, por tocarlas no debes de pensar en tocarlas de forma brusca, o pervertida, por que si lo haces de esa forma olvídate de todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento, lo mejor es esperar a que ellas te "dejen la vía libre para hacerlo". Ahora, de paso mientras bailan puedes preguntarle algunos otros datos de interés (en esto de sacar datos de interés nunca de los nuncas le preguntes a una chica por su edad).

* * *

EL GRAN FINALE

Muy bien chicuelo, si lograste satisfactoriamente todos estos puntos lo que sucederá es que ya habrás forjado una buena relación con ella, con el baile ella ya se dio cuenta de lo que podrías ser capaz de hacer en la cama, con los datos que obtuviste debiste de haber preguntado también si tenia familia o no, o si vivía sola (este es un punto importantísimo que no debes de olvidar al preguntar), obviamente también debes de truquear tus respuestas a sus preguntas, si te pregunta si vives solo ¿qué dices? (dices que vives con tu roomie o alguna cosa así, pero jamás que vives solo o con tu familia ¿ok?), si te pregunta si vives cerca de ahí ¿que respondes? Si sabes lo que quieres dirás que vienes de lejos, que te gusta venir a esta parte de la ciudad por que es donde esta "el mejor ambiente" ¿ok?.

Por lo tanto y ya con estos conocimientos, tu "caballerosamente", al terminar la noche, la partida nocturna como le quieras llamar acompañaras a esta hermosa damisela a las puertas de su casa, es aquí donde viene lo verdaderamente bueno; es aquí donde nos damos cuenta si todo salió bien o no, si salió bien, si jugaste bien tus cartas sucederá lo siguiente:

-Bueno Christine, fue un placer pasar contigo esta noche, gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti por aguantarme jejeje.

-Oh para nada, es para mi un placer estar con una chica tan linda como tu.

-Gracias… oye… ¿no quieres pasar a mi casa a tomar algo antes de irte?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices tengo algo seca la boca

¿Entendido?, no serán las mismas palabras que te dirán, ni las que dirás, pero si serán parecidas, en pocas palabras si todo salió bien esta chica te invitara a que pases a su casa, departamento, choza, barril, casa de acampar, mansión, casa de cartón, etc. Entonces aquí preparamos el gran final, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿acaso solo vas a pasar a la casa de esa nena a tomarte un vaso de agua? Por supuesto que no. Primero que nada, si te invita a que pases a tomar agua lo que harás es pasar y hacerlo, tomas un vaso de agua, si te invita a beber algo o a comer algo lo haces ¿ok?, para pronto, primero le haces caso a ella y a su invitación, luego de eso (por favor no seas tan idiota para hacer lo siguiente cerca de la puerta, hazlo a varios metros lejos de la puerta) te le acercas y le dices que ya te vas, le pones una mano en el hombro izquierdo o derecho (depende de con que mano le toques el hombro, esto es solo para emular una encrucijada en la que ella no pueda salir) o apoyas tu mano sobre la pared haciéndole ver que después de todo no quieres irte de ahí y que ella esta en una encrucijada, entonces para que no se espante acercas poco a poco tu rostro y le das un beso en el hocico ( :3 ) luego te alejas de ella poco a poco, si tienes suerte o mas bien si diste bien el beso ella querrá continuar con aquel beso y de una forma más profunda, si no es así de igual forma le puedes decir algo como: je creo que necesito un poco mas de agua (o cualquier cosa por la que te allá invitado).

El punto es que ya estas en la casa de aquella nena que tanto te gusto, ya le diste un beso, y si te invito a su casa fue por algo, no se contentara con solo unos besos así que vamos al siguiente plano que es tener sexo con ella.

Pero vamos, puedo darte consejos para conquistar a alguna nena, ¿pero para tener sexo? ¿Y de paso quieres que te diga como se pone un condón?. Tal vez luego pueda darte un consejo de cómo enloquecer a las chicas en la cama, pero eso será en otra ocasión… ¿no me crees? Soy tan bueno en la cama, que (ahora si retomo el caso de Krystal) con mi experiencia sexual hice que Krystal cortara con Fox, oh si; puedo decir que el punto principal en lo sexual, es hacer la diferencia entre lo que puede hacer una persona y otra… y yo hago esa diferencia.

En fin, ese fue el ultimo punto, por el momento, si hiciste un buen sexo aquella nena estará muy interesada en hacerlo otra vez contigo, o te lanzara una indirecta para salir con ella en otra ocasión es tu decisión si le haces caso o no, pero ya sabes que es lo que yo diría…

Jajaja, por ultimo amanecerás en la cama de una muy linda nena y lo entenderás, entenderás que puedes ser un playboy y que lograste tu objetivo, se feliz, siéntete bien lo lograste, puedes continuar con esto cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás pongas sentimientos de por medio, no cometas esa estupidez hijo ¿ok?, si tienes dudas sobre algo no dudes en preguntarme.

Nos vemos pronto para enseñarte como se debe de hacer un buen sexo. Hasta luego chicuelo.

* * *

Y bueno eso es todo queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado.

Finalmente una parte de este fic se realizo con algunos hechos que sucedieron en la vida real, así que algunas cosas que dice el protagonista (Panther) podrían bien ser llevadas a la realidad, aunque este fic no es del todo un manual de : como conquistar a una chica.

Si tienen, alguna duda, queja o comentario no duden en hacérmelo llegar, y muchas gracias a todos los lectores por brindarle a este fic parte de su tiempo. Gracias a todos los lectores.

:D


End file.
